sixtalefandomcom-20200214-history
Chara
A fun, loving character that has a crush on Frisk Looks Sixtale Chara has short wavy hazelnut hair. She has red eyes and pale skin. She wears a black choker with a dark blue diamond on it. Chara wears a grey cold-shoulder sweater with dark grey stripes. She has brown shorts, tan leggings, and knee-high dark magenta boots. She also always wears a flower crown. Personality Chara is very mischievous. She's the second one that pops up into people'd heads when they've been pranked. Even though Chara's a weird prankster, she also deeply cares about Frisk.Nothing will stop her loyalty and honesty toward that child. Wills & Wishes # For Frisk to like her back # For her parents to get back together # To save Asriel # To go to Japan Relationships ASRIEL - After falling into the Underground, Chara was found by Asriel and adopted by his parents; Toriel and Asgore. The two of them grew together as siblings and best friends. But despite this, Asriel is willing to see past Chara's flaws since such defects are what made Chara unique and special to him, as witnessed by Asriel's confession to the protagonist during the epilogue and the walk through New Home on the Genocide Route. FLOWEY - Flowey perceives Chara as his partner and best friend, despite his inability to love. Seeing Chara as a creature akin to him, he helps by clearing all obstacles in the way. He says that Chara would never give him any "worthless pity" and is the only one who understands him. +FRISK - +Frisk, also known as positive Frisk, is Chara's favorite version of Frisk. +Frisk is very happy and cheerful, just the right amount. When Frisk fell down into Mount Evon, the first person to find her was Chara. Chara's memory was wiped when Frisk awakened her, so she was just as confused. After, they traveled the underground together. As a result, Chara's extremely protective of her. =FRISK - =Frisk, also known as neutral Frisk, is the version of Frisk that Chara cannot stand. Neutral Frisk is practically a robot. She never considers emotions, she never feels them. Chara hates the fact that she has an empty friend, sure, but what can she do? Frisk's emotions are somewhere, if Chara leaves so she can move on, she feels that at some point Frisk won't be so empty. If Frisk suddenly becomes human again and realizes her best friend isn't there and never will be, she'll get sad. -FRISK - -Frisk, a.k.a. negative Frisk, is the only Frisk that Chara could ever hate. Negative Frisk is a toxic person. She really doesn't care what anyone thinks. All she does is walk around, hunting for monsters. Everything she kills, she kills for the fun of it. Chara quickly learns that she's in a terrible situation and leaves after Frisk kills Toriel. She never comes back until Frisk dies. TORIEL - When Chara fell into the Underground, Toriel took on the role of Chara's mother. She cared for Chara very much, equally as much as Asriel. ASGORE - Similarly to Toriel, Asgore acted as much of a father to Chara as he did to Asriel. Backstory Chara was an androgynous human child that hated with all of humanity. One day, sometime between 2010 and 2019, Chara climbed Mount Evon (most likely to commit suicide or just spend some time alone), but in the process slipped, and fell down a hole that brought them to the underground. Here she was soon rescued by Asriel Dreemurr, the son of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, respectively the King and the Queen of all monsters. The royal couple agreed to take care of Chara and considered her as their second child, while Asriel treated her as his sister and became best friends with them. The whole underground was filled with hope by the news of such a lovely relationship between a human and monsters. At some point, both Chara and Asriel accidentally made at Butterscotch Pie made, of buttercups, giving Asgore Buttercup poisoning, but with this accident, Chara formed a plan: she would allow herself to be killed so that Asriel could possess her soul, release monsters from the underground, and exterminate the human race. One day, Chara got terminally sick, and her last wish was to see the golden flowers from her village for the last time. For this reason, Chara told Asriel to absorb her soul after her death, so that Asriel could gain enough power to surpass the barrier and bring Chara's corpse to their village. Asriel accepted and then Asriel and Chara became something that no one had seen before. Once Asriel had arrived In the meanwhile, the humans saw Asriel holding Chara's corpse and thought that he killed her, so they instinctively began to attack him. Chara likely insisted for Asriel to FIGHT, but Asriel instead returned with the last of his forces to the underground. Asgore and Toriel were shocked: they lost both of their children in one day thanks to the misunderstanding of the humans. Chara's corpse was buried under a bed of yellow flowers, while their and Asriel's spirits were left vacant for the underground. Asriel's eventually took possession of a flower that the Royal Scientist, Dr. Alphys, was experimenting on, and became the apathetic, soulless Flowey. Chara's soul was eventually reawakened by the determination of Frisk, the eighth human child that fell into the underground (and ironically, landed right over the bed of flowers hiding Chara's body), and also the main character of Undertale. The events after the reawakening of Chara can either lead to the Pacifist, Normal, or Genocide routes. Trivia